Echange Scolaire
by heydarlingsaidmalfoy
Summary: Drago et Hermione se trouvent forcés de passer la moitié de leurs journées l'un avec l'autre. La raison? Un échange scolaire avec l'école de magie Durmstrang pendant leur 6ème année.Dumbledore pensait ainsi éloigner ses élèves de la menace du Lord. Mais la distance est-elle vraiment gage de sécurité? Et si le vrai danger se trouvait au delà des frontières?
1. Une très mauvaise idée-1

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

 _31 Août 1996,_

Assis à leurs places respectives, les élèves de l'école de magie Poudlard dévoraient avec appétit le dîner de fête qui leur avait été préparé. La traditionnelle répartition avait été faite le matin même et chacun essayait de faire connaissance avec les 1ères années. L'ambiance était à la fête, la Grande Salle plongée dans un joyeux brouhaha de toutes maisons confondues. Cette rentrée serait peut-être la dernière car personne n'ignorait le retour de Voldemort et la menace qui en découlait. Les sorciers avaient cependant décidé de ne pas laisser la panique les gagner, préférant profiter de chaque instant de bonheur que la vie pouvait encore leur offrir.

Le tintement d'un verre ensorcelé fit s'interrompre toutes les conversations. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers une personne : Albus Dumbledore.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge puis amplifia sa voix d'un _sonorus_ avant de prendre la parole :

 **« -Mes chers élèves, nous célébrons aujourd'hui la 1004ème rentrée scolaire à Poudlard,depuis sa fondation en 992. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le retour parmi les vivants de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je n'ai à ce sujet qu'un commentaire à faire : ne cédez pas à la panique, Poudlard est l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de toute l'Angleterre, de puissants sortilèges de défenses ont été mis en place il y a un millénaire et n'ont jusqu'à maintenant jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse.»**

Des murmures inquiets se propagèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Snape, plus qu'agacé de ce comportement qu'il jugeait puérile et marqueur d'une absence d'éducation frappa son poing sur la table et hurla un **« SILENCE ! »** qui lui valut quelques centaines de regards apeurés.

 **« -Hum... Merci Severus,** reprit le directeur **, vous parler de Vous-savez-qui n'était pas vraiment le but de mon intervention alors… laissons-le de côté un instant voulez-vous ? J'ai une nouvelle bien plus excitante à partager aux élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année. »**

Les niveaux non-concernés s'apprêtaient s'indigner mais un seul regard du professeur de potion suffit à les en dissuader.

 **« _-_ Je prie les autres années de bien vouloir m'excuser de ne pas être en mesure de les inclure dans le projet, les effectifs étant limités, il marqua une pause, Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps… Cette année, Poudlard va réaliser un échange avec l'Institut Durmstrang ! En effet, 13 élèves de chaque niveau vont se voir attribuer un ou une correspondante chez qui ils iront séjourner deux semaines cet hiver et recevront ensuite deux semaines au printemps. Ce voyage aura pour but de renforcer les liens entre les élèves des différentes maisons et aussi l'entente avec ceux d'une autre école que la notre ! Plus de détails concernant le programme seront fournis aux concernés une fois que la sélection aura eu lieu : vos professeurs vous feront passer un test demain matin à 10h précises afin d'évaluer vos aptitudes. Les auteurs des 13 meilleures copies seront directement inscrits au voyage. Pas de frais à avancer, considérez ça comme une récompense pour vos efforts. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit et faites de votre mieux mes enfants ! »**

Un vacarme assourdissant reprit aussitôt qu'Albus eu achevé son discours. La Grande Salle se vida progressivement des élèves partis se coucher, sous le sourire énigmatique du vieil homme à qui Severus Snape lançait un regard appuyé. Une longue discussion s'annonçait…

C'est encerclée de fiches et de livres en tout genre et emmitouflée sous un épais plaid de laine sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'Hermione Granger avait, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre de sortilèges.

« **-Jamais je n'y arriverais !** soupira-t-elle

- **Arriver à quoi ?**

 **-A retenir tout ça !** hurla Hermione en désignant l'amoncellement de manuels et fiches recouvrant les ¾ du canapé.

- **Euh… J'ai raté quelque chose ?** la questionna Ron soudain inquiet.

 **-Non, non ne t'en fais pas Ron, Hermione craint simplement d'avoir moins de 110% de réussite au test de demain…** le rassura Harry

 **-Ah ! Le truc des correspondants de Dramstoung ?** s'exclama Ron

 **-Durmstrang !** le corrigea Hermione, excédée, **comment peux-tu ne pas connaître le nom de l'une des 3 plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde en étant un Sang-Pur ?! Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de l'importance de cet échange… mais bon, après tout tant pis pour vous. Il ne sert à rien que je m'évertue à vous lister les bénéfices d'un tel voyage pour votre carrière future, je ferais aussi bien d'expliquer à un fou qu'il l'est...**

 **-Mais 'Mione, tu connais le contenu de TOUS ces livres sur le bout des doigts!** la rassura Harry

- **N'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête ! Et si j'avais tout oublié pendant l'été hein?**

 **-Ca m'étonnerait puisque tu as passé tout le mois d'août à relire 2 fois chacun des livres qu'on a étudié depuis la 1ère année !**

 **-Comme vous tout ici puisque c'est recommandé par l'ensemble des professeurs!**

Silence gêné

 **-Tu sais Mione, on n'est pas très nombreux à le faire...** tenta Harry

 **-Mais oui c'est ça! Je veux bien croire que Ronald passe son été à dormir et manger, fainéant comme il est. Mais vous autres... je sais que vous mentez juste pour avoir l'air "cool"! "Oui moi j'y vais au talent" "Pas besoin de réviser pour avoir un Optimal, j'ai ça dans le sang !" Comme cette sale petite fouine de Malefoy, sans cesse en train de se vanter d'avoir de meilleures notes que moi en potions alors qu'on sait très bien que Snape fait du favoritisme!**

Et, après avoir poussé un soupir rageur et lancé un dernier regard à ses amis, la jeune fille se replongea dans ses révisions.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

 **« - Avez-vous perdu la tête Albus ? Avez-vous oublié le retour du Lord ? La réassociation des Mangemorts ? Où diable avez-vous donc été pêcher cette idée saugrenue ?! Un échange ! Avec Durmstrang qui plus est ! Connue pour n'accepter que des sorciers de Sang-Pur, comptant Grindenwald ,Dumbledore rougit à l'entente de ce nom, et toute une flopée de Mangemorts pour anciens élèves et ayant pour directeur un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban ! J'avoue avoir souvent eu quelques réserves à propos de certains de vos projets, mais la…. Je m'y oppose ! C'est de l'inconscience à l'état pur !**

Le professeur de potion traçait inlassablement des 8 en marchant, les poings serrés, le regard perçant, laissant ainsi clairement deviner son agacement. Son locuteur gardait cependant son air paisible habituel, comme indifférent à la mauvaise humeur de Severus, chose qui avait le don d'énerver encore davantage (si c'était possible) ce dernier.

 **« Severus… Severus… ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière - à mon grand regret - que nous devrons affronter une guerre. Peut-importe que l'on reste enfermés ici à nous morfondre ou pas, le combat aura lieu quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors ne croyez-vous pas que distraire nos élèves au lieu de leur répéter à chaque heure le danger qu'ils courent soit une meilleure solution ? Qui sait s'ils seront encore en vie l'année prochaine pour s'amuser et profiter de leur jeunesse ?**

Severus expira longuement, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme

 **-Je comprend votre point de vue, mais il s'agit tout de même de minimiser les risques…**

- **En** **prenant des risques on peut perdre… mais en n'en prenant pas on perd toujours.**

Sur ce, Dumbledore pris congé, laissant un Severus sonné, mais doutant toujours du bien-fondé du projet.

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est la première fiction que je poste alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! :-D**


	2. Un voyage innocent-2

CHAPITRE SECOND

 _1er Septembre 1996,_

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été du matin, nul Serpentard n'ignorait que quiconque aurait eu l'audace de lui adresser la parole moins d'une heure après son réveil s'exposait à nombre de sortilèges aux effets assez désagréables. Aucun n'avait jamais tenté de se frotter au jeune homme à ce moment de la journée. Seulement voilà, la veille, étant très fatigué après le voyage, le jeune homme avait oublié de renouveler le sortilège de réveil de son lit. C'est ainsi qu'en ce lendemain de rentrée, à peine 10 minutes avant le début du cours de potions, que le jeune homme dormait encore à poing fermés. La situation aurait pu se prolonger plusieurs heures, si son très cher directeur de maison n'avait pas mis au point tout un stratagème pour « déloger les sales petits cornichons paresseux » :

Un sortilège de reconnaissance amélioré permettait tout d'abord de détecter la présence d'élèves encore endormis moins de 5 minutes avant le début de la plupart des cours soit 10 H. Ensuite, les lits occupés se mettaient à chauffer, brûler même, le sujet sautait hors de ses draps dans les 10 secondes.

Drago ne fit pas exception, et c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il se rendit vers son premier cours. Ruminant sa colère, il ne vit pas arriver une gryffondor, les bras chargés de manuels, piquant un sprint droit sur lui.

 **« - Aaaaaargh ! Non mais tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, imbécile ?! »** hurla Drago, en se relevant. La jeune fille, encore sonnée, leva la tête dans sa direction :

- **Mm…mm.. malefoy ?!** bredouilla Hermione

 **-Granger ! Je me doutais bien que personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait avoir un tel buisson en guise de cheveux…** la railla Malfoy avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Tous les manuels de la jeune fille étaient éparpillés sur le sol humide des cachots. Drago la fixait pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de tout rassembler.

 **« -J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas m'aider ?**

 **-Pourquoi faire ? Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule. »**

Hermione marmonna contre lui pendant qu'il tournait les talons, la laissant seule avec ses trésors.

* * *

 **« -Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger.**

 **-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser professeur mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer : j'étais à la bibliothèque pour…**

 **-Tututu... votre vie bien que trépidante ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde alors faites-moi le plaisir d'aller vous asseoir, et en silence ! la coupa Snape avec un plaisir non-** **dissimulé.»**

La pauvre gryffondor se mit à chercher une place libre où s'asseoir. Ron et Harry étaient assis avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil **« ils n'ont même pas pensé à me garder de place »** songea-t-elle tristement. Ses yeux avaient beau faire 10 fois le tour de la classe, un seul choix s'offrait à elle : Drago Malefoy. Leurs regards se croisèrent :

 **« -Désolée Malefoy… »**

A peine fut-elle assise qu'un questionnaire apparut sur sa table.

 **« Bonne chance à toi Granger, puisse la malchance être avec toi »**

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop soucieuse de manquer de temps.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, les élèves avaient tous passé le test de sélection, ne restait plus qu'à voir s'ils l'avaient réussi…

* * *

 **LISTE DES PARTICIPANTS AU PROJET : POUDLARD DURMSTRANG**

 ** _5ème Année 6ème Année 7ème Année_**

1\. CARROW Flora ABBOT Hannah BELL Katie(1)

2\. COOTE Ritchy BOOT Terry CHANG Cho(2)

3\. FROBISHER Vicky BROCKEHURST Mandy BARRETJ Eliot(3)

4\. FAWLEY Justin GOLDSTEIN Anthony DIGGORY Cédric (4)

5\. GREENGRASS Astoria GRANGER Hermione DUBOIS Olivier(5)

6\. MACMILLAN Ernie MALEFOY Drago . MCLAGGEN Cormac(6)

7\. LOVEGOOD Luna NOTT Theodore MONTAGUE Juliet (7)

8\. RIGBY Ellen PARKINSON Pansy MONTGOMERY Aria (8)

9\. VANE Romilda POTTER Harry QWINT Arthur(9)

10\. VANHOUTEN Peter TURPIN Lisa STYLES Henry (10)

11\. WALLES June THOMAS Dean SMITH Zacharias(11)

12\. WAMHOYFOLD Lyzandra WEASLEY Ronald WARRINGTON Louis(12)

13\. WEASLEY Ginny ZABINI Blaise WEASLEY George(13)

 _Les élèves travailleront en trinômes interclasses répartis en fonction de leur chiffre dans l'ordre alphabétique._

* * *

"-Comment se fait-il que Mr. Potter et aient été sélectionnés?! J'ai moi-même corrigé leurs copies et ils n'avaient pas répondu à la moitié des questions, en plus de s'être trompés à toutes les autres ! Cela doit être une erreur n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Vous n'avez pas tort Severus, j'avoue m'être attendu à mieux, surtout de la part de … Mais soit, les jeux sont faits et je me chargerai personnellement de m'entretenir avec lui plus tard…** répondit calmement Dumbledore **, mais quoi qu'il en soit, aucune erreur n'a été commise.**

 **-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je persiste à croire que c'en est une ! Miss Patil a eu une note au moins 2 fois supérieure à la leur et ne figure même pas dans la liste** !

 **-Je ne vous pensais pas si naïf très cher, Miss Patil n'est qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres et n'intéresse pas Voldemort…**

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans l'esprit du Serpentard qui s'exclama :

 **-Vous n'aviez que faire des notes… Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un prétexte pour dissimuler le fait que vous cherchez à éloigner Potter et toute sa clique du Seigneur des ténèbres… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi inclure le jeune Malefoy dans ce voyage ? Voyons voir… Son Sang Pur lui confère une immunité contre le Lord, d'ailleurs sa famille fait partie des plus fidèles à ce dernier alors on ne peut pas considérer Drago comme menacé de mort. En revanche… Le Maitre ne lui a pas encore apposé la marque ni confié de mission ce qui signifie qu'il est encore « vierge » - du moins non-sexuellement parlant se dit Severus pour lui-même-. Vous avez toujours été persuadé de voir une lumière en lui, ce qui pourrait vous donner un mobile valable pour le préserver ! De même pour Mr Zabini et Miss Parkinson. Quant aux autres, ils ne servent qu'à brouiller les pistes : n'accepter que ceux qui sont « en danger » éveillerait immédiatement les soupçons des Sangs-Purs** , Snape affichait à présent un air satisfait.

 **-Hé bien ! Je vous ai connu plus perspicace ! Vous vieillissez mon pauvre !** s'esclaffa l'aïeul

 **« et toi alors vieux fou ! »** pensa le nouveau vieux, vexé.

- **Mais vous avez vu juste, ce voyage permettra, en plus d'ouvrir les élèves à l'international, de les mettre en sécurité pendant un temps. J'ai bien conscience que Durmstrang n'est pas l'école la plus... " ouverte d'esprit" qui soit mais c'est la plus sure pour le moment: Beauxbâtons est, quoi qu'en dise la directrice, facilement cartographiable et surveillée par les trolls et les harpies des montagnes; Salem s'est récemment faite piller par des voyous soupçonnés par le Ministère d'être des Mangemorts déguisés, quant aux autres, leurs défenses sont trop peu puissantes: même un moldu pourrait y entrer sans trop de difficultés! Et puis, en cas de problème ,vous serez là pour protéger les élèves!**

 **-Je crois mal comprendre... Vous ne me demandez tout de même pas de les accompagner là-bas?**

 **-Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne, Miss Burbage vous accompagnera.**

 **-Mais... Et mes cours?**

 **-J'ai déjà pris contact avec le professeur Rosier, il se fera un plaisir d'assurer les cours lorsque vous vous absenterez.**

Snape se retint de protester, Dumbledore avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il aurait été inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis.


	3. Hermione-3

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

Bonsoir ! J'ai décidé de changer le style d'écriture de l'histoire : à chaque chapitre le point de vue d'un personnage différent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

 **Hermione**

 _ **« Date de naissance, signe astrologique, nom, prénom, origines »**_

19/09/1979, Vierge, Granger, Hermione, né-moldue

 _ **« Frères et sœurs, métier des parents, adresse »**_

Fille unique, dentistes, 485th Norfolk Street, Oxford.

 _ **« Quelles sont, selon vous, vos qualités? »**_

Calme, studieuse, respectable, intelligente, curieuse et généreuse.

 _ **« La carrière que vous envisagez de faire après Poudlard ? »**_

Médicomage

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

C'est un des seuls métiers qui allie raisonnement scientifique, relationnel et aspect pratique. Ce qui en fait un métier passionnant.

 _ **Les pays où vous avez déjà voyagé ?**_

La France, la Belgique, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande.

 _ **Vos passions ?**_

La lecture, le travail et passer du temps avec mes amis

 _ **Le style de musique que vous appréciez ?**_

La musique classique, assez calme.

 _ **« Une chose qui vous tient à cœur tout particulièrement ? »**_

La Société de Libération des Elfes que j'ai moi-même fondé pour venir en aide à ces pauvres petits êtres condamnés à être esclaves toute leur vie !

 _ **« Le nombre de partenaires amoureux que vous avez eu »**_

 _«_ _non mais c'est quoi cette question?»_

Je ne tiens pas à répondre à cette question qui me semble beaucoup trop indiscrète.

 _ **« Votre soirée idéale ?**_ **»**

Un chocolat chaud, un plaid et un bon livre.

 _ **« Avez-vous des animaux de compagnie ? »**_

Pattenrond, un adorable chaton à demi Fléreur

 _ **Des allergies ? Problèmes de santé ?**_

Rien de particulier.

 _ **«Qu'aimez-vous le plus chez vous physiquement?»**_

Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question, puisque le physique n'est rien de plus qu'une enveloppe superficielle, inutile à l'acquisition de connaissances et l'accès au bonheur.

 _ **Qu'attendez vous de ce voyage ?**_

J'espère enrichir mes connaissances sur la Russie, les différences culturelles avec notre pays et peut-être apprendre quelques mots de russe.

 _ **Votre correspondant idéal ?**_

Une fille qui partage mon goût pour la lecture.

 **«Accepteriez-vous d'avoir un correspondant du sexe opposé?»**

Bien sûr que non! Quelle question!

 **Merci de votre participation, vous recevrez prochainement une lettre provenant de votre correspondant!**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la publication de la liste. La constitution des trinômes avait évidemment fait râler les groupes d'amis -le trio d'Or y compris- et les couples séparés… Mais tous en étaient finalement venus à accepter la situation (qui était de toute manière non négociable).

Dumbledore avait fait convoquer chacun des participants à un rassemblement dans la salle de métamorphose le matin même. Le vieux sorcier avait demandé aux élèves de s'installer en trinômes sur les tables placées en îlots pour l'occasion. Sa demande s'était suivie d'une vague de protestations des jeunes sorciers. Ceux-ci cessèrent toutefois bien vite, après que le professeur de potions (qui semblait s'être levé du pied gauche) leur air jeté quelques regards menaçants.

Tous étaient à présent concentrés sur le questionnaire de personnalité qui leur avait été distribué (ce dernier servirait à former les paires anglais-russe). Tous…sauf Hermione. La jeune fille avait en effet terminé de compléter le sien depuis un moment. _« Les questions portent sur eux même en plus ! C'est quand même pas moldu ! »_ pensait-elle tandis qu'elle observait ses camarades peiner à trouver leurs mots. C'était bien la première fois dans sa vie qu'elle ne paniquait pas à l'idée de s'être trompée. Depuis toute petite, la définition que les gens avaient-elle était la même : une jeune fille respectable, intelligente, cultivée et curieuse. Hermione n'avait jamais fait un pas de travers, restant toujours fidèle à cette image de petite fille modèle qui lui avait convenait bien finalement.

L'heure touchait presque à sa fin quand après avoir fait se rassembler les copies, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

 **« -Le professeur Karkarov et moi-même nous sommes entretenus récemment. Il m'a informé que les dates d'examen des 7** **e** **Années auraient lieu plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Nous avons donc décidé de décaler les dates de séjour des russes et des anglais : ce qui signifie que nous partons 1 mois plus tôt que prévu soit le 1 er novembre ! Alors préparez vos bagages car nous partons dans 1 mois ! Et n'oubliez pas de prendre la liste du matériel à prévoir avant de sortir ! »**

Moins de trois seconde après la fin du discours, sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Hermione -non sans avoir été chercher une liste au préalable-, s'empressa d'aller retrouver ses amis, Ron semblait avoir pris de l'avance :

 **-Un chaudron ?! Comment va-t-on pouvoir porter ce truc ? Sur la tête peut-être ?!** s'exclama Ron, les yeux rivés sur la liste.

 **-Tu es un sorcier Ron…** murmura Harry

- **Haha très drôle, je ne m'en serais pas douté !** s'esclaffa celui-ci croyant à une plaisanterie.

Hermione lança un regard empreint de pitié à son ami:

 **-Ce que veut dire Harry c'est que tu n'auras qu'à lancer un** _ **reducto**_ **à tes affaires pour les faire entrer dans ta valise…**

Le visage de Ron s'illumina :

 **-Mais oui c'est ça ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser avant ?!**

Les deux préférèrent ne pas répondre, son cas étant bien trop désespéré pour qu'ils puissent encore y faire quelque chose…

* * *

…

Chapitre très court mais je reprends les cours demain alors il fallait bien que je révise un peu quand même ! Bon je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas trop si j'ai un peu de mal à m'y tenir au début, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci à _ **Mia**_ et _ **Swangranger**_ pour leur reviews ça me motive !


	4. Pendant ce temps en Russie-4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **О** **ксана**

 **« Date de naissance, signe astrologique, nom, prénom, origines »**

23/10/1979, Scorpion, Оксана Краснополски, Sang-Pur

 **« Frères et sœurs, métier des parents, adresse »**

Une petite-soeur, directrice de la justice magique et chef d'entreprise, St-Pétersbourg.

 **Quelles sont, selon vous, vos qualités ?**

Belle, mince.

 **La carrière que vous envisagez de faire après Poudlard ?**

J'ai actuellement un contrat avec une agence de mannequin, j'aime beaucoup ce métier et espère continuer le plus longtemps possible.

 **Pourquoi ?**

J'aime mon corps, j'aime faire des photos alors pourquoi pas en profiter pour gagner de l'argent ?

 **Les pays où vous avez déjà voyagé ?**

La France, la Pologne,l'Ukraine, la Bulgarie: les shootings m'amènent à voyager beaucoup.

 **Vos passions ?**

Le shopping, les shootings.

 **Le style de musique que vous appréciez ?**

J'ai des gouts plutôt éclectiques.

 **Une chose qui vous tient à cœur tout particulièrement ?**

Susciter l'admiration et l'envie des autres.

 **Le nombre de partenaires amoureux que vous avez eu** ?

Beaucoup!

 **Votre soirée idéale ?**

Un mec (ou plusieurs) et on trouvera facilement quoi faire

 **Avez-vous des animaux de compagnie ?**

Machin, ma licorne apprivoisée et bidule mon genou grand duc

 **Des allergies ? Problèmes de santé ?**

Rien de particulier.

 **Qu'aimez-vous le plus chez vous physiquement?**

Mon ventre plat, ma taille fine et mon thigh gap.

 **Qu'attendez vous de ce voyage?**

Faire de nouvelles rencontres et plus si affinités...

 **Votre correspondant idéal ?**

Une fille qui partage les même passions que moi ou mieux qui soit aussi modèle ou un beau mec célibataire

 **Accepteriez-vous d'avoir un correspondant du sexe opposé?**

Sans problème !

 **Благодарим за участие, вы скоро получите письмо от своего корреспондента!**

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Okcana observait son reflet dans la glace :

elle avait de superbes cheveux, d'un rare blond polaire, un regard d'acier qui effrayait autant qu'il attirait et un étrange teint de porcelaine.

Pas la moindre goutte de sang vélane ne coulait dans ses veines et pourtant… Okcana était incroyablement belle. Sa beauté était une arme, une alliée fidèle qui jamais ne la trahirait.

* * *

 **"Et voici pour vous jeunes gens!"** lança le serveur en apportant les boissons.

2 Hydromels Givrés. Un pour lui et un pour elle.

À peine l'avait-elle aperçu en entrant dans le bar qu'elle avait su que c'était le bon. Alors elle s'était assise sur un tabouret, juste à côté de lui et avait **-malencontreusement-** fait tomber le verre qu'il venait de commander. Elle s'était excusée et lui avait proposé de lui en offrir un autre en dédommagement. Il avait évidemment accepté. Qui aurait été assez sot refuser un verre offert par une si jolie fille ?

C'est de cette manière qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager une même table pour _ **"faire connaissance".**_ Il n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire : né-moldu, brun aux yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, un prénom des plus courants. Mais c'était lui l'heureux gagnant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir plaire à une fille comme elle! Ils s'étaient même trouvé un tas de points communs : leur goût pour la musique, leur passion commune pour l'étude des runes et de l'astrologie ainsi que leur souhait de devenir un jour de grands Médicomages.

Il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur.

* * *

Il avaient parlé pendant plus de deux heures. Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle et le moment de se séparer avait fini par arriver :

 **"On se revoit bientôt ?" l** ui demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir

 **"Évidemment! Je t'enverrai un hibou dans la semaine !** " promit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

 **"Génial, alors à très vite !"** Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Elle le salua en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres et transplana en riant.

De retour chez elle, un hibou l'attendait au pied du vieux saule pleureur.

 **"Il n'a quand même pas pu trouver mon adresse aussi facilement…"** pensa-t-elle en se remémorant le garçon. Mais l'écriture typiquement féminine figurant au dos de l'enveloppe la détrompa **.**

 **"Qui cela peut-il bien être?"**

Elle sortit un long parchemin sur lequel figurait le même questionnaire de personnalité que celui qu'elle avait dû remplir une semaine plus tôt... avec des réponses différentes des siennes.

 **"Mais bien sûr !"** finit-elle par comprendre après avoir brièvement parcouru la lettre des yeux :

Okcana connaissait désormais l'identité de sa future correspondante : une née-moldue du nom d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Chapitre très court mais j'espère que ca vous plait ! On commence à entrer dans le **_vif du sujet_** (youhou!) !


	5. Pré-Au-Lard-5

_Salut, j'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a un moment mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire : il ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. (En fait j'avais surtout beaucoup d'idées pour les chapitres suivants !) Aujourd'hui encore je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon, c'est a vous de voir._

 _Pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi Cédric est en vie bah… je l'aime bien donc j'ai décidé de le ressusciter ! Est -ce qu'il sera vraiment utile ? Je ne sais pas, on verra bien!_

 _Pourquoi Neville et Fred ne sont pas sur la liste alors qu'ils intéressent le Tout-Puissant ? Disons qu'envoyer l'intégralité des « cibles » de voldy aurait été un peu suspect + le fait que Fred et Georges ne soient pas ensemble me plaisait bien : ils vont devoir apprendre à vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'est une sorte de « prémonition » à la future mort de Fred dans le tome 8 de Rowling. (désolée je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça haha) Mais attention ça ne veut pas dire que Fred va mourir dans cette fanfic !_

 _Et oui, comme vous avez pu le constater la corres d'Hermione est son total opposé. Mais vous connaissez Dumby : éternel, partisan de l'entente entre les individus à priori inconciliables^^…_

 _Sinon concernant le chapitre :_

 _Je commence à « cerner » un peu la personnalité de chaque personnage et à leur inventer un passé ( vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres). En tous cas sachez que leur vie n'est pas toute rose et qu'eux aussi peuvent avoir des problèmes!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **LISTE DU MATERIEL MINIMAL A PREVOIR POUR LE SEJOUR EN RUSSIE**

· Un uniforme de Poudlard.

· Une cape d'hiver avec sortilège de réchauffement intégré

· Une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon, doublés de fourrure de lapin

· Un couvre-chef qui protège les oreilles.

· Des bottes en cuir de dragon d'eau, étanches

· Une robe/un costume de soirée

· Des chaussettes en laine de mouton

· Une serviette de bain

· Un peignoir

· Des chaussons

· Un nécessaire de toilette

· Une assiette, un bol et des couverts en

· Des jumelles à yeux de faucon

· Une fiole d'essence de dictame

· Une fiole de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves

· Un chaudron (celui que vous avez déjà conviendra)

· Des couvertures

· Un oreiller

· De l'argent de poche pour les éventuelles dépenses supplémentaires

· Des cages/ boites avec sortilège d'Extension pour vos Compagnons

 **Pour des raisons logistiques, les elfes de maisons et Compagnons autres que crapauds, chats et chouettes ne sont pas acceptés. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

Assis à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit-déjeuner, le trio d'Or bavardait gaiement en mangeant.

 **« Que les inscrits à la sortie Pré-Au-Lard se rassemblent sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Les portoloins seront actifs de 10h30 à 17h30 ! Alors ne soyez pas en retard pour rentrer ! »**

Hermione, se figea. Elle n'avait même pas encore fini son thé mais peu importait : pas question d'arriver en retard. Elle avala le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite, sauta hors du banc et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, persuadée que ses amis faisaient de même.

Mais c'était là faire preuve de bien trop d'optimisme.

Alors qu'elle commençait à apercevoir le gazon de l'arène, Harry et (surtout)Ron s'empiffraient encore de pains au chocolat. Ce n'est cependant qu'une fois qu'elle fut arrivée qu'elle se retourna, et s'aperçut qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivie.

Heureusement pour elle, un certain blond était là pour lui tenir compagnie…

 **« Tiens tiens… Granger… Où sont donc Potter et la belette ? Oh non…ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont rendu compte que tu valais encore moins qu'eux ! Je s…**

 **-C'est trop gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. En revanche je suis désolée pour toi.**

 **-Ah oui ? Désolée de voir que je te suis supérieur ?**

Entre temps, des élèves étaient arrivés sur le terrain et s'étaient approchés pour profiter du spectacle.

 **-Supérieur ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être… Mais peu importe : après tout, qui suis-je pour jauger ta valeur ?... Non en fait, je trouve triste que tu ais besoin de rabaisser les autres pour te rassurer sur toi-même et cacher ton évidente jalousie.**

Il y eu quelques rires discrets mais le jeune homme demeurait toujours aussi calme: éducation Malfoy oblige, il avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions sous un éternel masque d'impassibilité. Il haussa un sourcil.

 **-Jalousie ? Arrête de te faire des films Granger. Je n'ai absolument rien à t'envier : je suis riche, toi pas, je suis un Sang-Pur, toi une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis beau et tu as un buisson en guise de cheveux, toutes les filles de l'école sont à mes pieds et on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi niveau gars. Alors tu vois Granger, face à moi tu n'es rien.**

Des ricanements Serpentards mais Hermione ne tiqua pas, elle s'efforçait de conserver son sourire (elle ne pouvait s'autoriser un instant de faiblesse devant lui) et articula calmement :

 **-Je ne suis peut-être pas une pétasse Sang-Pur raciste aux cheveux lisses. Mais j'ai une chose que tu n'as pas et n'auras jamais : des amis. Et de vrais amis, pas des toutous qui ne restent avec toi que pour profiter de ta popularité et de ta fortune, des gens qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu as.**

Encore des rires, moqueurs. Des chuchotements.

 **-'MIONE !**

La jeune fille se retourna : Harry et Ron avaient fini par s'apercevoir du départ de leur meilleure amie et étaient venus la rejoindre. Celle-ci courut les retrouver, laissant derrière elle un Drago humilié et prêt à se venger.

* * *

 **« HERMIONE ! SORS DE CETTE CABINE OU JE TIRE LE RIDEAU ! »**

Ginny s'impatientait : elle avait eu le temps d'essayer une bonne dizaine de robes (sans qu'une seule ne lui convienne -évidement-) pendant que sa meilleure amie ne lui en avait pas présenté une seule ! 2 heures qu'elles étaient dans cette boutique pendant que le reste du groupe était certainement en train de savourer une bonne Bière-au-Beurre...

 **-Non Gin' ce n'est pas la peine...** gémit Hermione

 **"** **Dans 3…"** elle fit un pas vers la cabine, **"2…"** , saisit un pan du rideau,

 **1"..."** tira d'un coup sec, dévoilant une sublime jeune femme à la robe-tutu blanc perlé.

 **«Wouah…jamais je n'aurai imaginé que t'avais un tel potentiel !** s'exclama la rousse.

Hermione baissait les yeux, gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un la complimente sur son apparence, même sa meilleure amie ! Elle bredouilla un « merci » et rentrait déjà à l'intérieur de la cabine, impatiente de rhabiller **.**

 **« Attend !** Hermione se retourna **, tu t'es vue au moins ?**

 **Devant l'air surpris de son amie, Ginny déduisit qu'il n'en était rien :**

 **« Je le savais ! 'Mione allez fait un effort ! Regarde comme tu es belle comme ça !**

\- **Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Gin', toi tu es belle, moi je ne suis qu'à peine jolie.**

A cet instant, la-dite-belle avait plus l'air d'une harpie que d'une vélane : les sourcils froncés, le visage rouge et la bouche déformée par l'agacement, la jeune fille saisit le bras d'Hermione et la poussa devant le miroir en lui maintenant la tête pour la forcer à se regarder.

- **Pas belle toi ?! Non mais Hermione ouvre les yeux ! Cesse de te cacher sous tes pulls trop larges et ton uniforme trop long ! Vois comme cette robe te va bien ! Tu ressembles à la fée Dragée dans Casse-Noisette !**

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son amie se sentait elle forcée de lui mentir pour la réconforter? Avait-elle un jour donné l'impression d'éprouver de la jalousie envers Ginny? Elle avait toujours gardé ses pensées en elle et ne les avaient jamais partagées avec quiconque. Il était donc impossible que Ginny ai pu deviner quoi que ce soit... Non Ginny devait certainement avoir pitié du physique très peu attrayant de sa meilleure amie.

 **« -Pas la peine de faire semblant Gin'…** soupira Hermione, **il me fallait une robe alors je l'aurais achetée de toute manière. ..»**

Elle ne laissa pas son amie répondre et partit se rhabiller.

...

En sortant des cabines, les deux amies virent Pansy Parkinson et sa mère, occupées à faire des essayages:

 **-Tiens regarde c'est Parkinson! J'avais jamais remarqué mais elle a du ventre en fait!** ricana Ginny

 **-Tu exagères...elle n'est pas grosse non plus...** balbutia Hermione: Pansy et elle avaient beau ne pas être les meilleures amies du monde, elle avait toujours été contre la méchanceté gratuite.

 **-Tu as vraiment pitié de cette gourde raciste, folle amoureuse de la fouine et qui ne se prive jamais de t'insulter?** s'étonna son amie

- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre...** murmura Hermione

 **-Si tu le dit! Après** **tout peut-importe, allons rejoindre les autres!** s'exclama Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais été assez patiente pour essayer de tirer les vers du nez aux autres : avec elle c'était "soit tu parles soit tu passes à autre chose". Hermione le savait et comprenait la réaction de son amie. Mais cette fois-ci elle aurait bien aimé être interrogée et écoutée...

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se tenait au centre de la boutique. Elle portait une superbe robe fourreau en velours vert, découverte aux épaules et taillée sur mesure.

 **« Tu es très belle Pansy !** **N'aurais-tu pas maigri depuis septembre ?** la questionna sa mère, ayant fait le déplacement pour assister aux essayages de sa fille.

 **-Oui mère, je me suis effectivement délestée de 6 kg en une quinzaine de jours.**

 **-C'est fantastique ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Il suffit de te forcer à avoir une certaine hygiène de vie et tout ira pour le mieux !** déclara Mrs P en souriant

En effet, Pansy avait entamé un « rééquilibrage alimentaire » deux semaines plus tôt. 70. Tel était le nombre que la balance avait affiché. Jamais elle n'était montée aussi haut. Elle n'allait pas bien, mangeait n'importe quoi, ne rentrait plus dans les ¾ de ses vêtements et ne participait même plus aux soirées de sa maison, trop honteuse de s'afficher dans un pareil état. C'est en découvrant son nom au milieu de la liste des participants au voyage en Russie qu'elle s'était décidée à se reprendre en main. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire honte à sa future correspondante ! Pansy avait ainsi restreint sa consommation de nourriture et mise au sport. Quelques crunches, quelques squats par-ci par-là et elle avait fondu comme du beurre sur une poêle ! Aujourd'hui elle allait mieux mais il lui restait encore 4 ou 5 kilos à perdre: elle voyait bien la bosse formée par son ventre pas encore tout à fait plat et sa culotte de cheval moulée par le tissu. Elle était cependant confiante: si elle continuait son régime, dans moins de deux semaines elle serait parfaite.

* * *

"- **Ca vous fera 300 gallions et 55 mornilles jeune homme!**

 **-Mettez ça sur le compte de mon père, et faites livrer le tout à Poudlard, merci. "**

Ses achats effectués, Drago Malefoy ressortit de l'échoppe, un sourire satisfait au visage. Hermione allait payer.

* * *

 _Oui oui c'est long je sais ! Mais promis on finira par arriver en Russie!_

 _Je suis partagée: écrire les dialogues à l'anglaise avec des **"** texte **"** ou à la française avec ses guillemets, des virgules et des tirets?_

 _Sinon vous aimez bien Pansy ? Personnellement je la trouve géniale dans les fanfic, c'est dommage qu'on ne la voit pas plus que ça dans les films (et les livres?)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera certainement un flashback pas encore sûre à 100% on verra bien!_


	6. Petite revanche entre ennemis-6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _ **Un petit chapitre pour affronter cette fin de week-end/début de semaine.**_

* * *

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Drago eu l'agréable surprise de constater que ses produits avaient été livrés. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait patienter au moins une semaine avant de recevoir chaque commande **. _«Le vieux Barjow doit être à sacrément à sec pour envoyer un colis si rapidement…»_** songea-t-il en déballant un paquet. Il s'agissait d'un gros bocal de verre rempli de ce qui ressemblait à de la terre humide. Drago ôta précautionneusement le bouchon et grimaça aussitôt que l'odeur lui parvint aux narines. **_« Parfait. »_** D'avance, il se frottait les mains. La journée de demain s'annonçait intéressante.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, dans le dortoir-filles de Gryffondor…

Une ombre marchait sur la pointe des pieds en direction du lit d'Hermione Granger. Tenant en sa main un bocal, elle veillait à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Bien que la nuit ne soit fort avancée, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un éventuel cauchemar ou réveil en sursaut qui la ferait démasquer. C'aurait été une catastrophe : elle n'aurait pas son baiser et en plus de ça, les gryffondors l'accuseraient d'être une traître -ce qui n'aurait pas été faux- et elle préférait éviter les ennuis.

C'est donc après s'être assurée que toutes étaient bien endormies qu'elle entrouvrit délicatement les rideaux du grand lit d'Hermione et vida doucement le contenu du flacon.

L'ombre murmura un _Stupefix_ et partit se recoucher, comme si de rien n'était.

 ** _« Ouf ! J'aurai mon baiser ! »_**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione s'habilla, coiffa ses cheveux rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins. Elle ne remarqua rien d'étrange et ne se douta pas un seul instant de la surprise que lui avait réservé le serpentard…

* * *

Le professeur Snape corrigeait quelques copies de 5ème Années. Il avait distribué une fiche d'évaluation à ses élèves de 6ème année en début d'heure, s'offrant ainsi une heure de calme très appréciable, car un cours Serpentards et Gryffondors faisait toujours des étincelles.

Il crut -à tort- que cette heure-ci ferait exception. Pour ça il aurait fallu que Drago et Hermione fussent les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

La première moitié de l'heure venait de s'écouler (dans un calme impressionnant ), le professeur arrivait à la fin de sa pile quand un **_« PLOC»_ **sonore rompit le silence _._

Quelque chose venait de tomber sur le pupitre d'Hermione. Un insecte noir de taille moyenne. Immobile, peut-être mort. Tous levèrent les yeux de leur copie pour se tourner vers la source de l'agitation.

La gryffondor se redressa sur sa chaise et récita fièrement :

 **-C'est un minotaure, une espèce d'insectes coléoptères coprophages de la famille des géotrupidés. Ils jouent un rôle essentiel dans les mécanismes de métabolisation et de recyclage de la** **matière organique morte. On les connaît généralement sous l'appellation de bousier…En revanche, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'on les trouve généralement dans les terres cultivées, les forêts et les prairies soit là où ils peuvent trouver des excréments en grande quantité.**

Toute la classe, qui l'avait écoutée attentivement, grimaça de dégoût. Hermione entreprit d'observer l'insecte, intriguée par la raison de sa présence sur sa table.

 _Enervatum_

Ron l'interrompit soudain dans ses réflexions, le teint aussi pâle que celui d'un Malefoy :

 **-Heu.. Hermione …. tes cheveux….**

Elle se passa une main sur le crâne et la retira vivement : elle avait senti des « choses » s'agiter entre ses boucles.

Les regards écoeurés de ses camarades suffirent à lui faire comprendre ce qu'étaient les « choses » en question. Une dizaine d'insectes semblables à celui tombé sur la table se « promenaient » le long de ses cheveux. Certains se mirent à voler autour de sa tête, déclenchant les cris apeurés de toutes les filles de la salle. Hermione paniqua :

- **Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne comprends pas… Co...Comment…Ils sont dans… m...mes cheveux !**

Drago, jusque-là resté en retrait, ricana après elle et dit:

 **-** **Oui dans tes cheveux. Et comme tu viens si bien de nous l'expliquer, les bousiers sont attirés par la crasse... Des problèmes pour te laver Granger ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir lu quelque part que les moldus avaient fini par comprendre l'importance de l'hygiène au XVIIème siècle… Mais peut-être n'étais-tu pas au courant ? Cela-dit, ce serait assez étonnant pour la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que tu es, ce qui signifie que tu as DECIDE d'être sale. Par solidarité pour tes elfes de maisons adorés, parce que tu aimes ça ? Ou peut-être est-ce un peu des deux, qu'en dis-tu ?**

Drago arqua un sourcil, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Il se délectait de la détresse d'Hermione et était impatient d'entendre la sorcière répliquer.

Celle-ci ne disait rien, les larmes menaçant de jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre de ses yeux, le teint livide. Elle jeta un regard vers le professeur de potions: celui ci ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'intervenir. Aider une gryffondor? Qui plus est Hermione Granger? Plutôt mourir!

Drago prit le manque de réaction de son directeur de maison pour un encouragement à torturer son ennemie et reprit :

 **-Quand je disais que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient sales... c'était pas pour rien!**

C'en fut trop. La jeune fille courut se réfugier dans les toilettes avant de craquer. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle atteignit le 2ème étage en à peine 1 minute et s'enferma dans une cabine, avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Elle entendait encore les rires et les moqueries de ses camarades, elle revoyait Ron s'écarter d'elle et Harry la regarder sans rien dire. C'était comme si elle était de retour à l'école primaire, 9 ans plus tôt…

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ? Je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop "hard " non plus faut pas abuser, Drago est susceptible pas sadique! J'ai toujours été dégoûtée par les insectes en général (hors papillons et coccinelles bien-sûr ^^) pas vous?**_

 _ **Sinon vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre est un flashback, il est quasi fini donc normalement bientôt en ligne !**_

 _ **Bon courage pour la semaine! Dans moins d'un mois c'est Noël!**_


End file.
